


Picture Perfect

by Catmca100



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/pseuds/Catmca100
Summary: Waverly gets a picture of Nicole in a bra, let's see how she feels about that





	Picture Perfect

Waverly was lying on her bed scrolling through different apps on her phone when she got a text from Nicole. It was a picture of Nicole wearing a lace bra and was asking Waverly what she thought of it. They both had major crushes in each other but none of them could find the strength to admit it. Without noticing, Waverly was biting her bottom lip and staring at the picture.

After a couple of minutes she managed to stop staring and send a reply *wow, it looks amazing, YOU look amazing! *

After pressing send, she clicked on the picture to view it full screen. Waverly zoomed in and started staring at every inch of Nicole. She stared at her curves, her stomach, her arms, her shoulders and her boobs. Waverly could feel her pussy tingle the more she stared at Nicole's boobs. She could almost see Nicole's Nipples through the bra and she started to imagine that Nicole was standing in her bedroom doorway wearing nothing but the lace bra.

Waverly moved her hand in between her legs and slowly began to rub her clit as she stared at Nicole. She locked her phone and closed her eyes to lie back against her pillows.

"I want her to fuck me, I want to feel her inside me, Licking me oh fuck I want it all" Waverly thought to herself as she played with herself and squeezed her boob and tugged her nipple. She slowly pushed her middle finger inside of her wet pussy as she moved it in and out of her she moaned as she pictured it was her Nicole. 

After a few minutes she inserted another finger and moaned louder. She imagined Nicole suckling on her neck and kissing down her body. She pulled out her fingers and started to rub her clit to mimic the feeling of Nicole's tongue as she imagined the feeling of her clit being kissed and locked passionately. "mhmmmmm oh fuck" she groaned out loud as the pleasure ran though her body. Waverly placed her pillow between her legs and gripped it tightly with her other hand as she imagined holding Nicole's hair and head between them. She pushed her fingers inside of her again and brought the pillow up to her face to cover her Cries of pleasure. In her head she could see Nicole fingering her "oh fuck" Waverly moaned. She could feel the pleasure increasing as she pushed her fingers in deeper. "Don't stop Nicole" Waverly moaned as her orgasm was getting closer and closer. In her head Nicole was letting her fingers move in and out while she locked at her clit. Waverly's body shook as she rode out her orgasm, it felt like fireworks going off in her pussy. Her body began to slow down as the high of her cumming came down.

Waverly took the pillow away from her face and took her fingers out of her very wet pussy. As she was catching her breath she saw a text from Nicole.

*Maybe you could come over sometime and see it.....😉 xxxx*

Waverly laughed out loud and typed out her reply

*it's a date, how's Friday? xxx*

*Perfect, I look forward to it Waverly xxxxx*

Waverly smiled at her phone as she read Nicole's reply. "fuck I'm going to love every inch of her" she said as she saved the picture to her phone.


End file.
